blueflakefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Random-storykeeper/Some game idea
I am planning on making a browser game, currently titled Bern. At the moment, Takeshi64 is making the art and I will be coding the game and composing the music. TNY has also done some work creating a neat logo for the game: Right now I've been working on the music and basic scope of the game. The music is composed in ORG Maker, a pretty basic program but one I feel most comfortable using. I have been posting a lot of the music to be used in Bern on Blueflake, and will list how I plan to use them later. The game Bern is, at the moment, a pretty generic adventure platformer. It's about a boy called Bern who finally carries through with his plan of escaping from prison. Security is tight, however, and he must escape before the cops catch up to him. I was thinking the main antagonist would be like a head guard or something, and he and Bern are always trying to outsmart each other, thinking that either one is the winner. There might be other characters and subplots involved, but that's the basic gist of it. Movement will likely be using the arrow keys. Possibly there will be combat involved, though I am not sure yet. So far I was thinking of a linear game, with a select screen but expansive levels, much like Ripple Dot Zero. Music There's a few tracks I'm pretty sure I'll use for Bern, while some are still tentative. Untitled62 A short loop, to be used as an intro or cutscene music. The game starts when Bern actually breaks out of prison and is already on the run. Untitled31 Long intro, slow building piece. This would be played during the first stage, when Bern is trying to run out of a forested area if seems like he is being closed in on. Constellation River A mid-level track? Definitely after the first stage though. I was thinking at some point of having him run alongside a stream during a clear night, trying to get up to the mountains for safety and a better view. This is the piece that would play there. Damp Mist This would be the stage after Constellation River plays. In the early morning, Bern makes his descent down the mountain. REhash Not sure of this exact placement, but it's a city scene. I'm thinking either my character will have to try and blend in, and maybe be able to go into buildings and borrow/buy/take stuff. He's basically trying to blend in while running in pursuit, and the city is the only safest way to do it. Redeeming Thrive To be used closer to the end of the game, when Bern almost seems close to defeat but he musters up the strength and motivation to follow through. Tentative tracks Not sure if I'll use them yet. Chromatose For the titlescreen? Muddy Grit Might use this for flashback scenes. I may insert flashbacks in between levels to hint at how Bern got in to prison. Untitled77 Possibly another "on the run" piece for the outdoors. Category:Blog posts